narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanada Hyuga
'Hanada Hyūga '(日向縹, Hyūga Hanada) is a member of Konohagakure's Hyūga Clan; residing in the Branch House. Frustrated by the Main House's treatment of the Branch House, Hanada boldly goes without covering her curse seal in retaliation. She dreams that one day the two houses will be reunited and treat each other fairly. Background Hanada is the younger sister of Tokuma Hyūga. She spent a great deal of time admiring her elder brother and challenging herself at the academy. When Hinata turned three, she was branded with the customary cursed seal by an unknown main branch member. This left her upset and angry at her main branch family. Hanada understands Neji’s frustrations well, and finds his attitude towards Hinata in Part I justifiable. During her time on Team Yūsuke, Hanada slowly learned to become more accepting of her fate. While she still never agrees with the treatment of the branch family, she becomes more mellowed and relaxes enough to make friendships, and to not blame those (namely Hinata) whom were not involved with her branding. Personality Hanada was a normal child, often looking up to her brother and wanting his help for sparring. She is dedicated, and often takes on the role of leader. Her interactions are kind, respectful and to the point, unless she is speaking with someone from the main branch; to which she becomes curt. This is more pronounced after her branding. With her classmates and teammates, Hanada can be a great source of encouragement. She tries to distance her personal matters from her friends and comrades, so she is usually quite cheery in their presence. She is also always compliant in teaching the meaning of the brand when asked. Hanada uses words and actions to get her point across, and finds that it helps project her idea more clearly. However, she can come across as bossy to her peers, both in her wording and tone. She has a very forceful and boisterous voice, which can put others off. Like Neji, Hanada is prideful in herself and her skills. She wouldn’t label herself a ‘genius’, but she does acknowledge that she’s quite capable in areas, especially those related to the Gentle Fist. With the Main Branch's secret techniques passed down orally, the most she could do was observe, but never learned. She is exemplary at being able to take charge, make decisions and be rational in a complex situation. As an adult she is still level headed and an excellent leader -- being an advocate and leader for the Search and Destroy unit. Appearance Despite her more feminine appearances, Hanada is quite the tomboy. She wears her long, dark plum hair in a loose and lazy ponytail, and doesn't give much thought to her outward appearance. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the Byakugan which, when activated stimulates the veins around her eyes, causing them to protrude more prominently. In Part I..... In Part II, she wears a blue, two-piece tank top and angled skirt. It has the Hyūga Clan symbol embroidered on the back between her shoulder blades. She wears mesh shorts beneath the skirt. Atop her tank top are two black and white sashes adorned with spirals. Hanada wears mesh elbow braces, and wears a pair of open-toed boots that come up to her knee. After the war, she wears the flak jacket over her usual attire when on duty. Abilities Being from the Hyūga Clan, Hanada is a user of the Byakugan. This grants her a nearly 360° field of view, a view of the chakra network and its 361 points, and can increase her focus to see over long distances. In Part II, Hanada can see targets up to 12 kilometers away, a dramatic increase from 6 kilometers from four years previous. By The Last, her field of vision increases yet again, up to a distance of 26 kilometers away. Taijutsu With her Byakugan, Hanada can see an individual's chakra pathway and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. Using the Gentle Fist style, she can jam or open the chakra flow as she sees fit, and can easily paralyze (temporarily) or seriously injure or kill the target. Tracking Hanada is an exceptional tracker. She has put forth many hours of training to extend her vision to several kilometers. Her vision is so fine tuned, that she can even see the small traces left behind by her target up to three kilometers away (Such as footprints, or anything indicating the direction or movement of the one in question). Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Tsukira and Hanada were placed on two separate teams for the chunin exam to fill in the blank spot for said teams. Her team passed the first and second tests, leaving them as one of two other teams to reach the third test. Konoha Crush (Arc) Main Article: Konoha Crush (Arc) Part II -Coming Soon- Trivia * Her love interest is C. * Hanada has her navel pierced. * Hanada's Theme. Quotes -Coming Soon- Notes * I'm unsure if Tokuma is branch or main house, as it doesn't specify on his wiki. Gallery Hanadaolder.png|Hanada in the epilogue Category:DRAFT